


In a Cottage, In a Forest, Surrounded by Foxes

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: <3, AU, Angst, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Prompt Fic, This prolly wouldn't happen sorry jhaaha, angst kinda, i was bored, none of my work is betaed i should check that out, symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil sleepwalks, Andrew makes it better.





	In a Cottage, In a Forest, Surrounded by Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> i was honestly so bored, so here's this :)

Sometimes, Neil will wake up to the smell of fire and skin, sometimes it’s eggs. Most of the time, it’s eggs.  
Sometimes Andrew will wake up to hands all over his skin, sometimes, it’s just a blanket. Most of the time, it’s just a blanket.  
So, when Neil wakes up to the smell of mildew and wood, and Andrew wakes up cold and empty, they both have a moment of panic. The hand that they've tried so hard to get away from, uses their spine as a ladder, and grasp at their throats in a desperate act of self preservation.  
Neil would say something stupid and pathetic, where Andrew would only grow angry and worried. Then, Neil would run. Out of sheer adrenaline and panic, he’d run out of the forest and into town where he would ignore the fact that he is still in his pajamas and run into a gas station. He’d ask the employee for a phone and he’d call a number that has been ingrained in his mind since day one.  
Andrew would slip on his shoes, and wait for the call.  
Then, they’d drive home, and go to sleep as if nothing happened. Except something did, and that nothing-that-is-actually-something keeps happening. Until Andrew has no choice, but to cuddle Neil in an inescapable hold every night. And if Andrew said he hated it, but secretly, (ever so secretly) loved it, Neil would never have to know. And if Neil said he loved it, but secretly, (ever so secretly) hated it,(only because he hears Andrew’s complaints, and watches as he cradles Neil anyways) Andrew would never have to know.  
So, instead of sleep walking into the forest every night, Neil will turn his head and smell Andrew’s hair, and he will smile because he’s safe. Maybe some nights he will wake up and not smell eggs, but instead, he’d smell fire. And maybe some nights, Andrew will be asleep on the top bunk alone because Neil became too much. But, they’d be safe. Because Neil wasn’t in the woods, in a basement, or even in a grave six feet under. He was 3 or 4 feet below Andrew, snoring quietly.  
So, on those nights, where Neil would wake up far away from home, he wouldn’t panic. Because he knew, his home, wasn’t too far away. And soon enough, the forest became his home too. And the foxes that lived in that forest grew fond of him. So, when Neil decided one day to live. He’d choose where, and he’d choose why. And years later when Andrew decided one day to live, he’d choose who to do that with, and how.  
*  
When years later finally arrived for the two, they found themselves in a cottage, in a forest, surrounded by foxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments much appreciated <3
> 
> love you


End file.
